Phosphoramidates such as: ##EQU1## are known compounds and have been used as fire retardant compounds for polyurethane polymers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,729). These compounds are reactive flame retardants, e.g. reactive with the chemicals used to form the polyurethanes. The compounds of the patent (I) are reactive due to the presence of the amino hydrogen atoms, the presence of which is desirable for that purpose.
However, these compounds (I) are not stable to caustic solution. These compounds (I) are therefor undesirable for use as flame retardants in connection with polymer systems requiring a caustic solvent system such as viscose rayon fiber spinning solutions.
It has now been found that fire retardance can be provided by the incorporation of alkali stable N,N-dialkyl O,O'-bis(haloalkyl)phosphoramidates, as flame retardant agents, in numerous polymer compositions.